The proposed research examines the effects of the nature of inserted questions and of passage organization on the ability of readers to use the information contained in a passage in new situations. A model of semantic memory is proposed in which different categories of features associated with concepts are established. The model proposes that different types of inserted questions lead learners to store different categories of features of the concepts they learn. Subsumatory inferential questions cause features that relate the concept to more inclusive concepts to be stored. Integrative inferential questions cause the learner to acquire features that relate the concept to other concepts in a non-hierarchical way. Instantory inferential questions cause the storage of features that allow the learner to recognize new instances of concept. In the proposed research, readers answer either one of these types of inferential questions or factual questions while reading a passage and then take a post-test containing unfamiliar questions of all four types. It is predicted that inferential questions will facilitate transfer to new questions of the same type, but not to new questions of the different types. In addition the influence of passage organization on performance will be explored. The results of the project will have relevance for psychological theories of semantic memory and the acquisition of knowledge. In addition, the results should have relevance for the design of instructional procedures, particularly in scientific disciplines such as biology, physics, chemistry, medicine, psychology, etc., where precise concepts can be readily identified.